Breaking Point/Transcript
Cutscene Roebuck: Everything that was asked of us - we've done. Every night we lay in a filthy foxhole - prayin' the enemy won't slit our throats. Every day we spent crawling through the mud and the dirt while bullets whistled all around. But this is the last time we're gonna have to put our lives on the line. This is the enemy's last stand. When we take Shuri Castle, we go home. All of us. Point' 29, 1945 Castle, Okinawa Miller Marine Division The player takes control of Private Miller, outside of Shuri Castle, Okinawa. His M1 Garand has no ammo. Roebuck: Word is, main force pulled back to the north ridge. But I want everyone ready to fight. Soon as that supply drop shows, we move. Polonsky: There it is! Roebuck: Move. Get to it. Double time. The Marines make their way to the supply drop. Roebuck: Watch the grass... Watch the trees... Watch any damn place Tojo could be waiting. Polonsky: Our planes bombed the shit outta the place... Roebuck: They'll be back. Soon as they're refueled and rearmed. For now, it's just us. The Marines make it to the supply drop, which consists of a scoped Springfield, an M1919 Browning, a Thompson, and an M1 Garand, as well as a bag which replenishes ammo. Roebuck: This is all we got. Share it out. While a Marine picks up some ammo in the bag, he is killed by an Imperial Japanese sniper. Polonsky: Shit! Sniper fire! Where the hell are they? A line of banzai chargers head for the Marines. Japanese Soldier: Tennōheika banzai! (May the Emperor live for 10,000 years!) Polonsky: They're comin' over the sandbags! Roebuck: Eyes wide! Polonsky: In the grass! Roebuck: Up there! In the trees! Bring 'em down! Mortars begin to fall around the Marines. Roebuck: MORTARS!!! Get to cover! Polonsky: Damn it!!! Roebuck: Get to the bunkers! The Marines make their way to the bunkers. Roebuck: They zeroed our position pretty damn quick... There must be spotters holed up in the tunnels. We need to take 'em out. Clear 'em out... Polonsky opens the hatch to the tunnels. Polonsky: Get in there, Miller! The player jumps in and Polonsky shuts the hatch. Roebuck: Good luck. We'll regroup on the other side! The player can hear the spotters conversing. Japanese Soldier 1: Ryoukai! Teki ga jouheki no naibu ni busshi wo touka. Teki ichi wa waga gun sekkou butai ni yotte kakunin. Houheitai, hassha junbi kanryou! (Roger that! The enemy has dropped supplies inside the ramparts. Enemy positions have been confirmed by our scout force. Artillery, ready to fire!) Japanese Soldier 2: Yoshi! Nihon no tsuchi wo hunda koto wo koukai sasete yare! (Good! Make them regret stepping on the soil of Japan!) Japanese Soldier 1: Ryoukai! (Roger that!) Japanese Soldier 2: Dai roku sekkou butai, kochira Dai san houheitai da. Higai joukyou to, saishin no teki ichi wo okure. Kimura! Houheitai wa genzai no zahyou wo uchitsuzukero. Mokuhyou no ichi wa shikyuu koushin suru. Yoshida, douzo? (The sixth scout force, this is the third artillery. Send a damage report and the latest enemy position. Kimura! Artillery, keep shooting at the current coordinates now. I'll update the aim position as soon as possible. Yoshida, how copy, over?) The player takes out the spotters and leaves the tunnel. U.S. Marine: Come on! Hurry up! The player climbs the ladder to exit the tunnel. U.S. Marine: Satchel, going in! The Marine throws a satchel charge into the tunnel and detonates it. Roebuck: Keep it steady and move up! A line of banzai chargers exit spider holes and attack the Marines. Roebuck: Spider holes! Watch out for more! The banzai chargers are killed. Roebuck: MG above the gate! Miller... Take it out! All the Imperial Japanese soldiers in front of the gate are killed. Roebuck: Focus on the hill! Spread out... The Marines make their way through the gate. Roebuck: Get up those stairs! Through the gate! Polonsky: Come on. We're pushing deeper into the castle. I'm low on ammo! Roebuck: Scavenge what you can! Use the enemy's weapons if you have to! The Marines reach the front of a building. Roebuck: There! In the windows! Polonsky: More of them! On the roof! They clear out the front of the building. Roebuck: Into the west building! They enter the building and reach a staircase. Polonsky: Up the stairs! Roebuck: Push forward! We've got to take out those mortars! They reach the mortar area, which has four mortar pits in it. Polonsky: First mortar pit up ahead! Roebuck: Miller, clear 'em out! Flank round! Grab a mortar shell and throw it! When the first mortar pit is destroyed: Roebuck: One down! Get to the next one! When the second pit is destroyed: Polonsky: Second pit clear! Two more mortar pits! There's more pits beyond the wall! An MG begins firing on the Marines. Roebuck: we got another MG on our left flank! When the third pit is destroyed: Roebuck: Clear the last one! When the fourth pit is destroyed: Roebuck: Pits clear! Move up! Get over to that east building! The Marines enter the east building. Roebuck: Okay... We're nearly there. Planes should be en route to assist. Polonsky: Good... They can blow this place to kingdom come. Roebuck: Stay alert. Flank round both sides! Clear every corner of this courtyard. Split up and hunt 'em down! The player can go either left or right in the courtyard. The Marines clear out the courtyard and enter the building. Roebuck: This way. Shhh... Moving shadows can be seen through a window. Polonsky: Sarge... Shadows... Roebuck: Take aim... Open fire! Miller, man that MG! Clear the area! The Marines reach a staircase. Roebuck: Downstairs! Into the tunnels! There are soldiers near red barrels. Roebuck: Shoot those barrels!!! The Marines venture further into the tunnels. There are Imperial Japanese soldiers high up. Roebuck: They're up above us! The Marines go further in and find some soldiers on the stairs. Polonsky: On the stairs! Roebuck: Upstairs... this way. The Marines go up the stairs and exit the building. They find three Imperial Japanese soldiers attempting to surrender. Polonsky: Sarge! We got movement. Roebuck: Hold your fire. The player puts away their weapon. Roebuck: Polonsky... Search him... Roebuck and Polonsky apprehend the soldiers. Polonsky: On the ground... NOW! Roebuck: Keep those hands up... The Imperial Japanese soldiers grab Roebuck and Polonsky's weapons and a struggle ensues. Polonsky: Shit! Roebuck: MILLER!!! The player must decide to save either Roebuck or Polonsky. Saving Roebuck= The player kills the soldiers attacking Roebuck, and the achievement "Guardian Angel" is unlocked. Polonsky dies from a grenade explosion, and Roebuck walks over to his corpse. Roebuck: Polonsky!!! Miller! Polonsky's down! Those animals killed him! ANIMALS!!! Imperial Japanese soldiers begin popping smoke and moving in. Roebuck: Hold the line! You fucking animals!!! This ain't over! Y'hear me??? This ain't OVER!!! The Marines fight the Imperial Japanese soldiers back. Eventually, the radio operator will call to say that airstrikes are available. Roebuck: You hear that? Call in the planes! Blow them all to hell! Keep suppressing fire! The player must call in an airstrike on the northern building and the eastern building, after which a second airstrike is needed at the eastern building. Roebuck: We need that airstrike! Banzai soldiers charge at the player. Roebuck: They're running right at us! The airstrike hits the eastern building, demolishing it. The Imperial Japanese soldiers stop attacking. Roebuck: Damn... We did it... It's over... It's finally over... Roebuck grabs Polonsky's dog tags from his corpse and gives them to Miller, who grasps them in his hands. Roebuck's voiceover is playing during these actions. |-| Saving Polonsky=''Roebuck dies from a grenade explosion. If the player did not kill the soldier attacking Polonsky, he will push him to the ground and punch him in timing with his words.'' Polonsky: Die... You... Son... of a BITCH! Polonsky stands up. Polonsky: Stay down. If the player did kill the soldier attacking Polonsky, the last two lines are not said. Polonsky walks over to Roebuck's corpse. Polonsky: ROEBUCK!!! Miller! They killed the sarge! The bastards killed him! You sons of bitches!! Imperial Japanese soldiers begin popping smoke and moving in. Polonsky: Hold the line! You worthless animals! You're all going to hell, y'hear me??? You're all going straight to hell!!! The Marines fight the Imperial Japanese soldiers back. Eventually the radio operator will call to say airstrikes are available. Polonsky: You hear that? Call in those fucking planes! Blow the bastards to kingdom come! The player must call in an airstrike on the northern building and the eastern building, after which a second airstrike is needed at the eastern building. In between, more Banzai soldiers arrive. Polonsky: Another fuckin' Banzai charge! This is said if the player takes a long time and doesn't use the airstrike: Polonsky: Do it, Miller! Call in those planes!/ Miller! Call in an airstrike! NOW! The airstrike hits the eastern building, demolishing it. The Imperial Japanese soldiers stop attacking. Polonsky: Damn... We made it... We did it... it's over... Polonsky grabs Roebuck's dog tags from his corpse and gives them to Miller, who grasps them in his hands. Roebuck's voiceover is heard during these actions. Roebuck: (voiceover) Everything that was asked of us, we've done. Every night we lay in a filthy foxhole... Prayin' the enemy won't slit our throats. Every day we spent crawling through the mud and the dirt while bullets whistled all around. This is the enemy's last stand. When we take Shuri Castle, we go home. All of us. The level ends. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Transcripts